


Five by Five

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mention of dead bad guys, Oral Sex, Post-Battle, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: After a successful battle against a pack of omegas, Stiles tries to entice Derek into sexy times.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts).



> sterekseason said: HIIIII! Birthday request.... badass!Stiles and (badass?)!derek having adrenaline fueled sex after they defeat the monster of the week (because slaying makes Stiles horny and hungry just like Faith).... if that inspires you of course :)
> 
> Happy belated birthday! Hope you enjoy this! <3

“Seriously? You want to do this _right now_?” Derek gives Stiles a totally unimpressed look. “Do we really have to have another talk about decorum and appropriate times and places to, how did you so quaintly put it, get naked and fuck?”

“C’mon, D. You know slaying makes me hungry and horny,” Stiles says, grinning when Derek’s lips twitch at the quote. They’re in the middle of a Buffy marathon because Derek only saw the first two seasons, and Faith is definitely their favorite, even if Derek likes to proclaim Giles as his hero. They’d totally have a threeway with Faith if she happened to not be a fictional character, and Derek can’t deny it.

“I don’t see any vampires around, _S_ , so I think you’re safe.” Derek’s eyebrows are in Judgmental mode, but his lips are curving into Giving In mode, so Stiles knows he’s getting lucky soon.

“Yeah, okay, no initials. Point proven, babe.” Stiles takes a step closer to Derek and waggles his eyebrows. “There aren’t any vampires, but there _are_ remnants of a pack of deadly omegas scattered around nearby, which is probably even more of a horny slaying high.”

“The fact that there are remnants of anything nearby should be enough to dampen your lust,” Derek points out. “We should get out of here and go home to clean up. Then I’ll be happy to indulge your horniness.”

“Derek, I wanna get naked now,” Stiles whines, thrusting his lower lip out and adding in an eyelash flutter that is effective 99.9% of the time. Suddenly, he stops and frowns. “Wait, is it smelly or something? I mean, I’m horny as hell after saving your mighty fine ass from the omegas and showing off some of my new magical skills, but I’m not going to force you to get sexy if it’s an anti-werewolf senses type of thing going on. Not that I’d ever force you anyway, but you know what I mean.”

“The only thing I can smell at the moment is you.” Derek leans in and sniffs, brushing his nose against Stiles’ throat and letting out a breath that causes warm air to puff against his skin. “Sweat, smugness, magic, and sex. It’s an irresistible aroma.”

“Yet here you are resisting,” Stiles murmurs, his dick twitching a little more as Derek deliberately teases him with the caress of his lips against his Adam’s apple.

“Am I?” Stiles doesn’t even have to see his face to know Derek’s doing the whole I’m Sexy and I Know It eyebrow thing. He feels Derek’s teeth lightly scrape along the curve of his neck to the collar of his shirt, and a whimper escapes him before he can stop it. Derek actually laughs, a pleased sort of laugh that sounds smug and sexy all at once, and Stiles is left trying to figure out where Derek turned the tables on him.

“You’re a tease.” His voice is a little wrecked, which makes him bite the inside of his cheek because, really? All Derek’s done is focus on his neck, which isn’t even Stiles thing usually, and here he is sounding like a panting guy desperate for more. Which, okay, _he is_ , but he’s supposed to be the Faith, all sexy and confident and in charge, not Derek. Stiles needs to collect himself so he can regain control.

“I thought a tease was someone who tempted without planning to put out?” Derek has the audacity to raise his head and blink innocently at him, as if he’s confused by Stiles’ accusation instead of being a wicked seducer destined to drive Stiles wild for the rest of his life.

“Don’t give me that wide-eyed look, Derek. You know what you’re doing, and it isn’t going to work.” Stiles shakes his head. “You’re trying to distract me so you can seduce me into going home and having sex away from the scene of the crime. So to speak.”

“If I wanted to do that, I’d just kiss you senseless and have you home before you even realized,” Derek says slowly, as if he’s talking to someone completely missing the point. When Stiles just looks at him, he arches a brow and huffs. “Seriously?”

“You’re saying that a lot tonight,” Stiles points out. “And your kisses are amazing—fucking awesome actually—but I don’t think I’d ever be senseless, you know? Derek, would you stop rubbing your beard on my neck? It makes it difficult to think when you’re doing that.”

“Stiles, stop being deliberately obtuse.” Derek sucks on his neck and squeezes his ass at the same time, which is definitely distracting. Why is Derek doing the things he knows gets Stiles hard if he’s protesting sexy times by the scene of their battle? Unless… _oh_. Fuck. Stiles suddenly feels pretty damn stupid.

“I’m an idiot,” he says, tilting his head slightly to give Derek better access. “The wolfy doth protest too much.”

“Don’t call me a wolfy.” Derek lightly bites the mark he’s made before he steps back. “Well, are we doing this? While I only smell you right now, I know that’s going to change relatively quickly as the bodies start to cool and the blood—“

Stiles leans in and kisses him before he can keep talking about things that are decidedly _not_ sexy at all. As they kiss, he feels the previous rush of post-magic and successful battle adrenalin start to build back up. Fortunately, Derek doesn’t pull away this time and start questioning his sanity about wanting to fuck right here, right now. Instead, Derek pulls him closer and sucks on his tongue while grinding against him.

That snaps Stiles out of his semi-daze, and he starts grinding, too. He keeps his hands busy, moving under Derek’s shirt, touching bare skin, gripping his warm shoulders as he tries climbing him like he’s a well-built tree. Derek takes the obvious hint and flips them around, pressing Stiles against the brick wall of the warehouse where the omega pack was hiding. Large hands grip his ass, lifting him up until Stiles can wrap his legs around Derek’s waist.

They’re too busy kissing for Stiles to say anything, probably a deliberate move on Derek’s part because Stiles has a tendency to babble filthy stuff when they’re fucking. Filthy stuff that makes Derek’s ears flush red more often than not, in fact, which Stiles finds adorable and can’t help but coo over. Derek’s figured out that keep Stiles’ mouth otherwise engaged means it’s just sex noises instead of dirty talk. It’s a win-win for Stiles, since he’s happy kissing or sucking or talking, so long as Derek’s enjoying it, too.

The brick wall isn’t that comfortable, but he’s wearing layers today, so it’s not painful, either. Stiles can’t really care much about bricks lightly scraping against the small of his back as his shirt and coat ride up when Derek’s grinding his erection against him and causing said shirt to rise. Derek breaks the kiss and nuzzles his neck, rubbing his beard along his skin hard enough to turn it pink, and Stiles takes advantage of the opportunity to speak.

“You’re so hard, Der. Fighting the omegas turned you on, too, didn’t it?” Stiles groans when Derek rolls his hips and presses more firmly against him. The denim covering his erection isn’t flexible at all, and he can feel his underwear riding up between his ass cheeks as they grind.

It adds just enough of a discomfort that it’s actually a turn on instead of a turn off, not that Stiles plans to think about how weird kinks and sex likes can be at a later time. Probably not. Fine. It’s likely but mostly because he knows he can enjoy it a little rough but that’s not really Derek’s thing at all, so he’s gotten used to not pushing for it unless Derek initiates it. And these jeans and positioning tonight are just a perfect combination that turns him on without it worrying Derek.

“Are we gonna come like this? Grinding against each other like horny schoolboys?” Stiles tugs lightly on Derek’s hair, scratching his scalp the way that makes him moan and buck forward suddenly. “Or do you wanna fuck me? Push me to my knees right by here on the dirty warehouse floor and make me scream for you?” Derek tightens his grip on his ass, meeting Stiles’ rolling hips a little more urgently, breath warm pants against Stiles’ damp neck. “Or maybe you want me to fuck you? Fuck you until you howl?”

Derek kisses him before he can keep talking, their movements becoming faster, sloppier, more desperate as they both reach for sweet release. Derek gets it first, shuddering against Stiles as he pulls back from the kiss to let out a low moan as he comes. Stiles is close—so close—but not there yet. He shifts against Derek, trying to get better friction, rolling his hips and pushing off the brick wall as he tries to follow Derek.

“Can’t believe you made me come in my pants. Again,” Derek mutters as he stops Stiles from moving, lips curling into a wicked grin that has Stiles’ dick pulsing at the unspoken promise he sees. “I should make you wait until we get home. Tie you to the bed and tease you for hours to punish you for using dangerous magic without even stopping to consider the consequences.”

“But you won’t, will you? Because you’re the best husband in the entire world.” Stiles licks his lips and tries to move his hips, feeling rather smug when Derek’s distracted enough to stare at his tongue and loosen his grip. “You’re going to let me come because I was awesome tonight. Because you get so turned on when I use magic that you can’t stop your eyes from flashing and have to restrain the wolf from just trying to take me in front of everyone. One day, you should just let go and claim me in front of everyone.”

“Need to buy you a damn gag is what I need to do,” Derek says, ears turning a lovely shade of red as he squeezes Stiles’ ass. Stiles grins at him, which makes Derek narrow his eyes. “Hold on tight.”

That’s the only warning Stiles gets before he’s suddenly being lifted up. He reaches back against the brick to try to balance himself, fingers scraping trying to find purchase, and then his legs are over Derek’s shoulders, his zipper down, and his dick in Derek’s mouth. “Holy shit,” he gasps, arching off the wall and then panicking before he realizes that Derek’s got a tight grip on him and won’t let him fall.

Derek starts sucking his dick, licking and slurping and being entirely too messy because he’s evil and knows Stiles likes it like that. Stiles reaches down to grip Derek’s hair tightly, tugging on it as he rolls his hips and fucks more of his dick into Derek’s mouth. He’s careful, though, not getting so caught up in how good it feels that he forgets Derek’s gag reflex and the fact that his husband isn’t fond of deep throating. They both have boundaries to respect, after all, so Stiles is always aware when it comes to Derek’s mouth and his dick.

The elastic of his underwear is tight across his balls, the denim of his jeans rubbing against the underside of his dick, the zipper a little too close for comfort, and Derek’s mouth is hot and wet and so damn good that Stiles’ toes are curling in his boots and he’s pulling Derek’s hair just a little too hard. “God, you’re so good at this, Derek. So fucking good for me.”

It’s _too_ good. It doesn’t take long before Stiles is babbling nonsense, sweat dripping between his shoulderblades, his dick throbbing in Derek’s mouth, and then it hits. He comes with a soft grunt, banging the back of his head against the brick wall hard enough that it’ll probably hurt later but feeling too amazing at the moment to feel any pain. Derek swallows his come, some of it dribbling out the corner of his mouth when he finally pulls back and takes a few deep breaths. He looks up at Stiles and deliberately licks his lips, tongue catching the stray drops, eyes half-closed in a Ready for More Sex Now kinda way that has Stiles’ spent dick twitching.

They stay that way for a few quiet seconds, just staring at each other and breathing. Then Derek moves him carefully, letting him slide back down his body until he’s standing on his own feet once again. They kiss as soon as Stiles is standing, licking into each other mouths, Derek’s kiss gentle yet passionate in the way that makes Stiles always feel butterflies. When they pull apart, Derek gives him a rather cocky smirk that is sexy yet adorable. “How are you feeling, Stiles?”

“Asshole,” Stiles mutters, rolling his eyes when Derek huffs a laugh. He waits for Derek to stop preening, because he figures Derek deserves to after that awesome sex, before he flashes his own arrogant smirk. “Five by five, babe. Everything’s five by five.”


End file.
